The Past is the Present
by Kuroidono1
Summary: capítulo 2! historia de Akai Ryusaki, famosa maiko aprendiz de Geisha que a lo largo de los años el Japón de ahora, quiere regresar a las tradiciones. Akai es Sakuno, y es un 100 porciento RyoSak
1. Las cosas de ahora

**Notas: primero que nada, antes de que lean esta historia, tengo que advertirles que el principio está algo confuso que con el tiempo que se da la historia, se desenlazará y podrán entender a lo que es mi idea de 1 nuevo fic, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen comentarios**

**Capítulo 1: Las cosas de ahora.**

Mientras tanto el día presente continuó hasta llegar el anochecer...convocando a sus familiares, amigos, VIP, periodistas y demás, ella estaba nerviosa. A su alrededor no podía ver nada, sólo podía ver como repentinamente una luz azul blanco aparecía de la nada alumbrando un camino largo que parecía una tarima negra. Ella levantó el brazo hacia la nada, mientras que algunos tomaban fotos, ella continuó con 'la rutina'. Su blanca y delicada mano salió a la luz...después se veía una hermosa joven que quitó a todos un suspiro/aire de sus cuerpos ahogándolos en silencio. Traía colocado un hermoso kimono de mangas largas, su cabellera estaba lisa, en una media coleta alta con adornos de oro, su mirada estaba hacia esa luz.

El traje: mangas largas en la parte de arriba, de color blanco mientras la parte de abajo era de tonos beige con adornos dorados que mostraban cierto brillo mientras continuaba caminando a la nada, en su mano izquierda una sombrilla de papel china decorado y de color rojo al igual que el moño que traía en su cintura-cadera que también era resaltado por su longitud. Caminó hasta llegar el centro.

Traía al parecer lágrimas en los ojos mientras llevaba la sombrilla de 1 lado a otro hasta que llegó el tiempo en que la música, de la nada comenzó a sonar precipitadamente, dejando a la joven que su rostro estaba pintado de blanco, quedara en el piso de manera inconsciente en una pose difícil, estaba de rodillas mientras su espalda llegaba hasta atrás de su cuerpo y dejando las manos arriba. La luz se tornó a rojo puro soltando pétalos de rosas rojas.

Se apagó la luz...así como el show había terminado. El público le aplaudió en el lugar.

.- Definitivamente...Akai Ryusaki se ha convertido...en una leyenda.- dijo una voz proveniente del sonido mientras aplaudían más las personas tomando fotos.

Se encendió la luz repentinamente volviendo a los asuntos de las personas y entraron tanto de izquierda a derecha mujeres vestidas de kimonos con abanicos de mano, su rostro finamente pintado de blanco, con labios rojos y chapas en los pómulos igualmente de rojo leve.

Por otro lado, la chica entró a su habitación de cambio, entró una mujer de cabellera larga lisa, negra con reflejos azules, ojos negros azabache con un kimono fino de color marrón, traía una sonrisa en la cara, no parecía contar con más de 30 años.

.- Akai...- murmuró cuando la joven volteó algo asustada, se estaba quitando el kimono largo.

.- ¡Kuroi!, me asustaste.- dijo la joven mientras se volteaba para continuar con su labor.

.- Sólo venía a decirte que lo has logrado hija mía...eres una leyenda ahora que eres la maiko más deseada de Japón entero diría yo.- dijo la mujer orgullosa de sí misma.

.- De no ser por ti, no lo sería, sin embargo no ha sido mi propósito llegar a convertirme en lo que soy ahora y en lo que seré después.- dijo Akai cambiándose ahora en un biombo grande y personal.

.- No lo digas más, sabes bien que de ahora en adelante, serás reconocida a nivel global los esfuerzos tuyos, siéntete orgullosa de convertirte pronto en una geisha...es inusual en estos días ver a una pura.- mencionó Kuroi con un ademán de estar molesta por ello.

Salió Akai ahora con un atuendo más alegre que el anterior que usó en el escenario. Era de tono azul celeste, mangas largas, y todo el vestido consistía en pétalos de Sakura rosas con un inmenso moño rojo. Su cabello lo había recogido en una alta coleta mostrando en su espalda maquillaje blanco, algunos mechones sueltos que se los acomodaba a un lado, y su decoración terminó en una peineta con flores de Sakura a un lado de su coleta. Terminó de ponerse más polvo blanco y se retocó los labios rojos vivos. Dio una última mirada en el espejo sorprendiéndose de sí misma una vez más...como la primera vez, pensó para sí.

.- Estoy lista.- dijo Akai dándose vuelta para acompañar a la mujer a la puerta y dirigirse nuevamente al salón principal.

_"He aquí yo, caminando por el pasillo acompañada de mi maestra...de no ser por ella horita mismo no sé qué me encontraría haciendo...ahora cuento con 18 años...no lo suficientemente madura ni mayor de edad en mi país. Pero sí con la suficiente capacidad para llevar las cosas por mi cuenta acabo...aunque claro (mirando a su maestra), eso significa que también he tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas desde hace 5 años que me trajeron aquí sin mi consentimiento...no me arrepiento pues no sé cómo serían las cosas...pero ahora...las cosas, son pasado...el pasado ha regresado con un propósito...así son las cosas de ahora...y con incoherencia las digo"_

Se abrieron las puertas haciendo paso a la maiko que tenían frente suyo, ella salió con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras era fotografiada consecutivamente mientras caminaba por sus alrededores. El salón estaba decorado a la antigua, mientras algunos invitados estaban vestidos tradicionalmente otros estaban con prendas contemporáneas que vemos hoy en día (trajes, smokins, vestidos largos de noche, cocktails). Varios hombres se le acercaban a la bella joven mientras ella gustosa les respondía los llamados.

.- Akai Ryusaki, quisiera hacer el honor de proponer un brindis para usted, ya que usted llevará a Japón con honor en el futuro y así nuestras costumbres no morirán en vano.- dijo un hombre de negocios muy reconocido en Japón aunque para Akai se le haya olvidado en qué trabajaba exactamente.

Su nombre era Touya Matsumoto...alrededor de 50 años, levantando una copa haciendo que los demás invitados alzaran la suya. Dijeron en unísono "salud" y comenzaron a tomar su bebida.

"Mi historia...tal vez no debe ser contada...me fue arrebatado lo que por mi niñez quería lograr...mas no tuve opción..."

.- Querida Akai, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme? Quisiera que conociera a una persona en especial.- dijo otro señor ya grande, de nombre Kinomoto Soujiro. Llevándose a la joven maiko lejos de donde se encontraba.

Akai sintió que su corazón daba vueltas, ya que todas las personas se encontraban ahí por ella, algo embarazoso se le vino a la mente así que sólo optó por seguir al hombre. Llegaron a un grupo de jóvenes más o menos de entre su edad hasta los 24 o 25 años. Le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando vio de quienes se trataban.

Ella los conocía pero de donde no lo recordaba muy bien. Vestían trajes estilo samurai y uno que otro también con kimono de fiesta. Aunque había uno en particular que cuando cruzó mirada con él, lo reconoció enseguida.

"Jamás creí llegar a ver esos ojos otra vez...Ryoma..." pensó Akai cuando llegó con el grupo.

.- Quiero presentarles a la meiko más joven y más bella que Japón haya tenido desde hace tiempo...Akai Ryusaki.- dijo éste presentando a la joven quien hizo una reverencia propia de toda una geisha.

Los jóvenes respondieron el saludo y por consiguiente cruzaron nuevamente miradas.

.- Permítame presentarle a este joven que nos ha representado en Estados Unidos en el área deportiva...su nombre es Ryoma Echizen, conocido también como el príncipe del tenis, aunque si me permite decirlo, ya debería ser el rey, ha superado a su padre ¿no es cierto?.- dijo el hombre riéndose y retirándose del lugar dejando a la meiko con el joven que portaba traje de samurai, una banda en la cabeza roja con estampados blancos. La parte de abajo café oscuro tirándole a negro, la parte superior azul rey y al final en los puños de las mangas largas traía amarillo mostaza.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento cuando el joven hizo una mueca de que fueran al balcón de enfrente donde estaba desalojado de personas.

Llegaron y nuevamente estuvieron en silencio.

.- ¿Gusta algo de tomar...joven Echizen?.- después de todo tenía que mostrar atención al 'hombre' a quien acompañaba.

.- Has cambiado.- mencionó Ryoma mirándola arriba abajo

Akai tembló...por lo visto...la reconoció.

.- ¿A- qué se debe--?.-

.- Deja las formalidades...Sakuno...sí, te recuerdo...eres Sakuno.- dijo Ryoma convencido de que con quien hablaba era con la pequeña niña de trenzas largas. Ahora convertida en toda una maiko.

.- No tuve opción de cambiar el destino mío, Ryoma-kun.- dijo Sakuno algo cabizbaja pero aún manteniendo la mirada fija en él.

Permanecieron en silencio por un momento.

.- Aún recuerdo el día en que apareció...esa mujer...el día en que te llevó.- dijo Ryoma en voz baja mientras miraba al frente de la fiesta que parecía ser más un ritual o ceremonia de té. Como antes.

.- Kuroi Sanada me ha cuidado bien desde entonces...lo agradezco.- dijo Sakuno sonriéndole

.- Pero ¿querías eso realmente? Tu sueño de ser tenista cedió?.- preguntó Ryoma con una ceja levantada

.- Era eso o servir mejor a mi país...es inusual ver a maikos y geishas por lo que también decidí ser una.- dijo Sakuno.

.- Te ves preciosa, pero infeliz.- dijo Ryoma mirándola nuevamente de arriba abajo mientras el viento soplaba. La noche se veía hermosa.

El joven se le acercó, mirando también de reojo la fiesta para ver que no llegase nadie a interrumpir el momento que tenía la pareja. La tomó del hombro descendiendo por el brazo y ésta se hizo para atrás.

.- Al igual que antes, Ryoma-kun, mis libertades han terminado...cualquiera que nos viera podría perjudicarnos; y no dejes cegar por...esta cara mía de ahora...- mencionó

.- Saku--- interrumpió

.- Sakuno ya no existe...mi nombre es Akai y esas son las cosas de ahora Ryoma-kun, mejor dicho joven Echizen...- dijo Akai dando punto final a la conversación pero el joven era persistente.

.- No entiendo muy bien las cosas de ahora 'Akai'...pero desde esa vez que te fuiste yo...no te he podido, olvidar...-

.- No se me permite amar, eso entra en lo nuevo.- mencionó la chica dispuesta a irse

.- Y sé qué tú tampoco...Akai...- dijo Ryoma en voz baja y la joven se detuvo, lo miró.

.- Es cierto...no he podido...pero entiéndeme...mírame...-

.- Te observo.- dijo Ryoma serio.

.- Entonces debes saber bien que ya no es como solía ser...soy "maiko"...aprendiz de geisha...que en cualquier momento...puede ser vendida a cualquier costo al mejor pagado de Japón y ser suya para siempre...-

El joven apretó los puños y sus dientes.

.- No soportarás la idea de que pertenezco por ahora en una okiya...mucho menos que pertenezca...a otro hombre.-

.- Puedo hacer algo al respecto.- dijo Ryoma como dando solución a las cosas.

.- no creo que puedas...ambos sabemos que tu 'rango' no entra dentro de la lista...-

.- ¡no me importa! haré que seas para mi Saku-- (mirada fría por parte de la chica) Akai (repuso de inmediato)...-

Akai no mencionó nada, sólo traía los ojos cristalinos y se marchó directamente hacia la fiesta perdiéndose de vista. Ryoma la observó irse y dio vuelta atrás mirando al cielo, jurando que la chica volvería con él a como diera lugar. No se dio cuenta de la presencia de una nueva persona a su derecha como a su izquierda y atrás.

.- No quisimos interrumpir ni nada pero...lo lamento.- dijo Fuji quien traía mirada algo seria por ver a su 'líder' en ese estado.

.- No se apuren...sólo que lo intenté...han pasado 5 años...pude haber hecho algo para ese entonces.-

.- Fssssshhh no pudiste hacer nada o'chibi...- mencionó la serpiente

.- Es cierto, era eso o eso...- se oyó una 3era voz

.- ¡TEZUKA!.- dijo Momoshiro mirándolo entrar al balcón, este portaba traje.

.- Si me lo permites Echizen, quisiera platicarte cosas en privado.-

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de todos...

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.

notas: les dije que sería confuso XD apoco no? jajajajaja

bien ahora avances del próximo episodio que serán de ahora en adelante recuerdos de la bella Akai-Sakuno Ryusaki. y si, mi idea se basa en la peli "memorias de 1 geisha" aunke la trama es totalmente diferente.

en fin, ahora solo den click en "go" y dejen comentarios.

Atte. Yo mera


	2. El día en que me fui

**Capítulo 2: Ese día en que me fui de tu lado.**

Akai se retiró de la fiesta con la excusa de que necesitaba descanso, no sin antes dar la tarea por parte de Kuroi entregar cajas en formas hexagonal tanto a Touya Matsumoto como a Soujiro Kinomoto. Estos fueron entregados de manera sigilosa para después retirarse del lugar. Se colocó la ropa de dormir en lo que desmaquillaba el rostro blanco. Sintiendo como sus palpitaciones daban brincos a mil por hora cuando Ryoma intentó tocarla. Y sí, no había necesidad de mentirlo, lo pudo ver en sus ojos cuando se dilataron al sentir que su mano masculina tocaba la seda fina del kimono que traía puesto la joven maiko.

Continuó por cepillar su cabellera larga que le llegaba a la cintura realmente y se miraba en el espejo mientras divagaba, traía su mente en otro lugar...en los ojos gatunos dorados de él...el siempre amor de su vida que ahora era amor platónico.

"Lo recuerdo...recuerdo ese día...y tú estabas presente"

FLASH BACK

Sakuno Ryusaki se encontraba fuera de clases pero en la escuela "practicando" tenis, y un joven que bebía de su Ponta la daba indicaciones sentado en una banca cerca de ahí. La chica mostraba ligeros sonrojos al ver cómo Ryoma-kun le ponía atención, o al menos eso ella creía, ya que los sabios 'consejos' de parte del chico, mas bien los sentía como que...regaños y burlas por su parte. Tal vez lo estaba hartando mas no lo sabía, prefería no opinar sobre los pensamientos de él y continuó con él entrenamiento.

Plop!, la pelota le dio por un lado y esta abanicó la raqueta en vano. Pasó el viento por 1 segundo.

.- Strike.- se escuchó en la boca de Ryoma sonriéndole

Sakuno volteó algo sonrojada, avergonzada pero también molesta por el comentario del joven.

.- Flexiona más las piernas, estás muy tensa, ¿cuál es la prisa Ryusaki?.- preguntó Ryoma poniendo una mano en su barbilla para recargarse así.

Sakuno asintió en silencio y obedeció aunque nuevamente falló...

.- Strike 2.-

La chica calló al piso estilo animé...el joven ciertamente se estaba burlando de ella! y ella se sentía menos cada vez más...lo intentó por 3era vez, que al principio logró mantener el ritmo 2 veces seguidas y Ryoma pensó que por fin la chica mantuvo la cordura de poder llevar a cabo la práctica pero nuevamente...poc! se le fue por un lado...

.- Strike 3.- dijo Ryoma y la joven lo miró algo triste, esto hizo que Ryoma se percatara de la situación "difícil" en la que se encontraba su alumna por ahora.

.- Onegai...por favor, no seas así, sé que soy torpe y encuentras divertido esto, pero es complicado para mí, estoy intentando...- dijo Sakuno entre molesta y triste.

Ryoma la miró y parpadeó...¿qué le pasaba a la joven? Bueno, estaban por terminar 1ero de secundaria...a escasas 2 semanas para ser exactos y llevaba entrenándola 2 meses...no había mejoras salvo el agarre de la raqueta y la capacidad física, pero aún le faltaba mucho.

.- Mada mada dane Ryusaki...ven.- dijo Ryoma en gesto de que se acercara, ésta obedeció y recibió Ponta de cereza.

.- ¿eh?.-

.- siéntate un tiempo, estás cansada, pero mientras te diré algunos puntos que te faltan en tu tenis.- la chica se sentó y Ryoma comenzó por contarle una y otra vez el procedimiento de las técnicas básicas, era raro que Ryoma hablara tanto pero era por su bien, y no lo negaba, al contrario, agradecía el tiempo que el joven príncipe del tenis le obsequiaba.

.- ...después podrás darte cuenta de que los movimientos son los más sencillos...-

.- Arigatou...Ryoma-kun...debe ser difícil para ti decirme todos esos pasos, soy algo torpe.- dijo Sakuno sacando la lengua un poco.

.- No eres torpe...aún te falta mucho y sólo has conseguido entrar de novata...- dijo Ryoma serio.

.- Arigatou nuevamente.- dijo tomando lo último de su bebida y el cielo comenzó a anochecer.

.- Te acompaño.- dijo Ryoma levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida de las canchas.

.- Espérame..."digo, si me vas a acompañar, por lo menos espera a que esté a tu alcance, ni modo que llegues sin mi".- pensó la joven y continuaron el camino.

Iban en silencio hasta llegar por el parque donde solían jugar tenis callejero, pero por alguna extraña razón, los jugadores no se encontraban...sólo estaban ellos, ¿tan tarde era acaso? Sakuno iba espaldas de Ryoma cuando éste se detuvo repentinamente haciendo que la chica chocara un poco. Se sonrojó, y se separó a 1 metro de distancia. Ryoma volteó.

.- Vayamos allá.- dijo sentándose en una banca vacía cerca de una fuente, era pacificante estar ahí, desalojado pero la joven temblaba de nervios y no por frío.

Ryoma la observó, la joven se abrazaba a sí misma, y se daba calor con las manos preguntándose el repentino frío que le llegó a su cuerpo ¿por qué? ¿realmente estaba muy nerviosa? supongo que la respuesta es sí, ya que cuando uno siente muchos nervios, no se controla que siente mucho frío (N/A: eso a MI me pasa TT dudi) Sintió que algo le cubría los brazos, era la chamarra de Ryoma, de titular de Seigaku. Se pararon nuevamente y continuaron con su camino...No sabía por qué pero Sakuno tenía la sensación de que el chico estuvo por decirle algo pero no, ya que decidieron seguir con el camino ¿qué fue eso? ¿qué le impedía decirle? en fin.

Ya era tarde y llegaron a casa de ella, se despidieron y ésta se adentró a su casa dejando los zapatos en la entrada principal, tarareaba una canción cuando escuchó voces de sus padres junto con una tercera nueva voz. No era su abuela...¿quien sería? Era una mujer, estaba segura de ello. Caminó para ir al comedor cuando en la sala escuchó que la nombraban.

.- ¿Sakuno? Hija...¿puedes venir?.- la llamó su madre.

No sabía el por qué, pero cada vez que sus pasos que a medida se acercaban a la sala, su corazón latía a mil por hora, no comparado con hace rato con Ryoma (además su pensamiento, se fue rápido, fue demasiado fácil olvidarlo), pero su pecho volvió a sentir nervios...frío...por consiguiente...(deslizó la puerta de la sala para entrar)...MIEDO.

Delante suyo estaban sus padres de un lado de la mesa central y del otro a una...geisha. Una mujer entrando apenas a lo que serían 25 años...joven...¿qué? Su padre acaso era su ¿danna? no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando y antes de pensar idioteces, se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa mirando a ambos lados con un gran signo de interrogación.

.- Te presentamos a Kuroi Sanada...- Sakuno miró a la mujer con peinado extravagante, pero su rostro no estaba en blanco, sino sin maquillar pero su ropa al igual el atuendo que traía, los adornos, etc, le dieron a entender que definitivamente... -es una geisha que ha venido con un propósito, nos gustaría que pusieras atención ya que es muy importante.- dijo su padre.

Sakuno miró a la mujer, escuchándola atenta y escondió sus manos para que no mostraran que tenía frío por el nerviosismo que traía. La mujer tomó aire.

.- ¿Cursas primero de secundaria...Sakuno-chan?.- preguntó Kuroi, y Sakuno quedó anonadada, ¿desde cuando tanta familiaridad?

Sakuno asintió

.- Terminas pronto, por lo que tus padres me acaban de decir y tu futuro es lo que les importa, he venido desde Kyoto para ofrecerte un puesto...importante...¿te gustaría pertenecer a la okiya de ahí? .- preguntó Kuroi mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La chica traía un signo de interrogación, ¿de qué hablaba esta señora?

.- Perdón...¿qué es okiya?.- preguntó algo temerosa.

Kuroi miró a los padres de Sakuno y estos se quedaron callados

.- A este tipo de reacciones se refiere el estado...el presente de Japón ha olvidado las tradiciones por lo que se me ha entregado la misión de que algunos de estos, como la ceremonia de té y escuela de maikos para ser geishas en el futuro. Sakuno Ryusaki entra en la lista de las pocas afortunadas en tener una oportunidad como ésta y así ser conocida a nivel nacional como internacional como la mejor geisha y convertirse en leyenda.- dijo Kuroi mirando ahora a Sakuno.

.- Sabemos que es de suma importancia su trabajo como asesora, pero ¿por cuanto tiempo sucederá esto? Ella terminará dentro de 2 semanas 1ero de secundaria y no haremos nada si ella no quiere.- dijo la sra. Ryusaki.

.- Entonces la respuesta está en ti Sakuno, sé que apenas vas entendiendo esto pero de verdad es un trabajo sumamente difícil si quisieras de verdad llegar a ser una geisha real...como vivo ejemplo me pongo a mi...que me ha costado trabajo, pero es cierto, no puedo obligarte a nada ya que no has sido vendida hacia mi okiya, ni a mi hanamichi...espero que pienses la propuesta y mañana me digas lo que decidiste, pero antes de que te retires, quiero hablar contigo a solas.- miró a los padres de la chica quienes después de unos momentos se retiraron dejándolas solas.

.- Disculpe...yo..- Sakuno no sabía qué hacer, era muy pronto, no sabía bien qué hacer, pero lo último que pensó en el momento, no era si irse o no, sino...su príncipe.

.- Sakuno...sé que esto es difícil, y sé lo que piensas al igual que las jóvenes de ahora hoy en día de las geishas...pero realmente hemos sido malinterpretadas desde el principio...una geisha suele entretener a los hombres...pero no somos prostitutas...ni tampoco la okiya es un prostíbulo. Es un arte; yo vengo a proponerte que seas parte de este arte ya que después de observarte varios días (lamento decirlo pero sí, te he observado por un detective) me he percatado que tú podrías llegar a ser la mejor geisha en un futuro lejano o no...después de tanto tiempo en que hemos ido desapareciendo poco a poco, Japón quiere volver a tener las costumbres para no olvidarlas en vano. Quiero que vengas conmigo, es una oportunidad única.- dijo Kuroi

La chica quedó pensativa...no sabía qué hacer...

.- No lo sé, Kuroi-dono...esto es muy pronto...además...no quiero dejar aquí lo que por años me ha costado también...- dijo Sakuno apenada mirando abajo.

.- Lamento ser nuevamente grosera e interrumpirte...pero si lo dices por el tenis...no te va nada bien. Eres pésima para mi gusto...-

Sakuno bajó el rostro con ojos cristalizados.

.- pero para mi gusto, verte con esos modales que siempre has tenido y con esa cara inocente que tienes, puedes llegar a superarme en mi rango como "madre de la okiya"...eres mi nueva protegida Sakuno...yo misma te enseñaré lo que tienes que saber y estas en edad para hacerlo desde YA. Sea tu respuesta negativa, pienso llevarte conmigo aunque no quieras...esto también es para brindar honor a tu nombre y por supuesto a tu familia.- dijo Kuroi mostrándose un poco ruda.

Sakuno la observó.

.- Yo no hablaba sólo por el tenis...-

.- Ese chico no te hace caso ¿cierto?.- dijo Kuroi mirándola muy seria.

Y por lo visto, ella también estaba informada en ese tema...¿qué otras cartas tenía bajo la manga?

.- No le he dicho nada...- dijo Sakuno queriendo ignorar ese tema recordando al chico.

.- Ryoma Echizen...es un prodigio en el tenis; pero viendo cómo haces tu esfuerzo por entrar al equipo te ha costado mucho que no lo logra a valorizar...tal vez por no saber que lo haces por él no es cierto?- miró de reojo a la chica que aún seguía sin decir nada

Después de todo, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo...ella Kuroi...tenía razón...apretó sus dientes...

.- Velo de esta manera...vienes conmigo, te entreno para ser una **_maiko (significa: aprendiz de geisha)_**...te conviertes en geisha y hacemos que este Ryoma Echizen, se arrepienta de lo que pudo tener a su lado todo este tiempo...¿te parece?.-

Sakuno cegada por lo que acaba de decir la mujer, asintió en silencio...viéndolo de esa manera, tal vez triunfaría siendo la mejor maiko de todo Japón...Ryoma la miraría por primera vez...tal vez en el tenis no sería una experta...pero ella sabía que podía mejorar aunque tardara años, sin embargo, el rango que tendría como maiko sería superior al de una simple jugadora...sería grande, sería admirada por otras jóvenes por sus capacidades de seducción...bueno al menos eso creía, con lo dicho de antes de Kuroi de que las geishas eran malentendidas ya no sabía bien lo que decía.

.- Perfecto...pero antes de parecer lo que no soy Sakuno, te daré oportunidad de despedirte mañana de tus amigos y de tu abuela, pasaré por ti a las 12:00 y no te preocupes de los estudios, que de mis contactos, todo estará arreglado, no dejarás de estudiar, lo prometo...- dijo Kuroi

Sakuno quedó sin aire...¿qué había hecho? Se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto donde para su sorpresa...descubrió que toda su habitación estaba vacía y habían 3 maletas grandes con todas sus cosas...al parecer...Kuroi también contaba con que la chica se iría con ella. Se tiró a la cama para reflexionar lo que había sucedido hoy en día. El entrenamiento con Ryoma, y luego esto...no había cómo decirlo en tan poco tiempo, ¿cómo le explicaría a los demás que se iría mañana mismo? Tomoka se enojaría, era por seguro...

.-

La noche pasó rápido y Sakuno se vistió con su uniforme para irse a lo que sería su último día de clases...estaba más que nerviosa...tal vez lo mejor era no decir nada hasta irse, pero pensó que eso sería muy cruel para sus seres queridos...empezó con Tomoka quien comenzó a llorar por su amiga, ¿quien sería su nueva acompañante en los juegos del príncipe Ryoma? ¿A quién le contaría sus secretos? Pero Sakuno la tranquilizó diciéndole que era por el bien de ella y de su familia, como si no tuviera opción, se quedaron todo el día juntas.

Llamó esto la atención del joven de mirada gatuna, para empezar Sakuno había llegado con la mirada cabizbaja, en pocas palabras muy triste...esta vez iba enserio sea o lo que fuese pero la mantenía así. Tomoka también estaba triste y miraba a su amiga, y a veces le murmuraba cosas en la clase o le daba mensajes para que se animara, pero por más esfuerzo que la chica de 2 coletas hacía, su amiga no se animaba. Estaba mal...muy mal.

La sacaron del salón de clases pues tenían un recado urgente de su abuela y la fue a ver en la oficina, dentro se encontraban los integrantes del equipo de tenis, y por supuesto, aunque no lo había notado, Ryoma estaba tras de ella. Iba a preguntar qué hacía ahí pero...no, mejor después. Su abuela también traía un aire de tristeza. ¿Qué les pasaba a todos ahora? Ryoma observó que no era el único que no sabía nada al respecto, al parecer, sus compañeros tampoco sabían.

.- Bien, hola a todos, les he llamado para darles entre una buena y mala noticia, no tiene nada relacionado con el tenis, sino en cuanto a mi nieta: Sakuno.- dijo Sumire mientras los demás ponían atención a lo que les decía su superiora.

Más que poner atención, Ryoma miró de reojo a Sakuno quien traía cara hacia el piso...

.- Sakuno se irá hoy a las 12:00 pm a Kyoto...lamento que algunos de ustedes hayan pasado mucho tiempo entrenando a mi nieta, pero les aseguro que su esfuerzo no será en vano, ya que ese tipo de prácticas las usará para otra cosa tal vez mejor o tal vez no.- mencionó Sumire

Varios de ellos se quedaron sorprendidos. Eiji observó a la pequeña quien traía entre una sonrisa fingida pero también con un inmenso nudo en la garganta.

.- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?.- preguntó Tezuka como si de vdd le preocupara ese tema.

.- Mi nieta ha sido seleccionada para ir a Kyoto a ser entrenada bajo la supervisión de Kuroi Sanada...Sakuno será una maiko.- dijo Sumire mientras los demás traían una gran duda en la cabeza.

Sakuno no lo soportó, dió media vuelta y se fue corriendo del lugar dando un portazo.

.- Esa es una tradición antigua, ¿por qué decidieron eso?.- preguntó Momoshiro adivinando que la chica no quería irse.

.- Eso es lo que quiero decirles a ustedes...me tiene preocupada ese tema por que dentro de unos años, Japón se verá nuevamente con las obligaciones del pasado...ruego que si en dado caso ustedes llegasen a verla nuevamente; comprométanse a casarse alguno de ustedes con ella. Sé que lo que les pido está mal...les estoy quitando la libertad de escoger por su propia mano a alguien que quieran como esposa, es solo que...si mi nieta en el futuro no tendrá opciones de libertad para elegir a alguien, y si ustedes se encuentran libres...alguno asuma esa responsabilidad.- dijo Sumire algo preocupada.

.- ¿Por qué Japón---?.- Oishi interrumpido.

.- Fssssssshhh ustedes no leen noticias verdad? ¿o ven la tele? fssssshhh Japón está retornando a las viejas costumbres y tradiciones...ffffshhh significa que en cualquier momento también alguno de nosotros, cuando llegue a su casa fssssshh les salgan con la noticia de que está comprometido desde que nació con equis o yé chica...fffffshhh.- dijo la serpiente sabelotodo.

.- Qué extraño, sigo sin entender el por qué.- dijo Eiji cruzándose de brazos.

.- Nunca entiendes nada.- dijo Oishi.

.- Sumire-sensei...mi respuesta ya la sabe.- dijo Fuji sonriente como siempre

.- Gracias Fuji...sé que es demasiado lo que les pido, pero algo me dice que a pesar de que se cumpla el objetivo de que Sakuno se convierta en una maiko para ser geisha...algo malo también sucederá...no se me quita de aquí. No pude intervenir ayer en la noche ya que la llegada de esta mujer fue sorpresiva, así como también se decidió llevársela aunque fuera en contra de voluntad de parte de Sakuno.- dijo Sumire

¡Zas! eso era!!! Ryoma quedó con los ojos como platos...eso era el sufrimiento de la chica...si bien es cierto que cuando una mujer calla es por que tiene mil cosas qué decir, tanto que su silencio puede ser ensordecedor. Ryoma dio medio vuelta y fue en busca de la chica, algo iba mal y no sabía por qué pero tenía una tremenda preocupación de ella, ¿donde estará? Además sentía que él no quería que se fuera...no sabía el por qué...pero tenía que encontrarla.

.- Supongo se fue a buscarla.- dijo Kawamura

.- Hay un 80 de probabilidad de que la encuentre...aunque el otro 20 se divide de buscarla en los lugares incorrectos como el salón, la cafetería, los baños, los bebederos...etc...bien Sumire-sensei, es justo también que lo sepa pero no creo que deba preocuparse por que en el futuro alguno de nosotros sea...un danna...-

.- ¿A qué te refieres Inui?.-

.- Mis datos son correctos...Ryoma Echizen ocuparía ese lugar ya que en cierta manera siempre se le ha visto atraído hacia su nieta...cumplirá su labor, o si no lo obligaremos.- de los lentes de Inui se reflejaron tanto que todos supieron que era cierto lo que Inui tramaba.

.- Nya!!! es cierto...- apoyó Eiji asintiendo como gato.

.- Me relaja saber eso en cierta manera pero no lo sé...esto nunca había sucedido...¿qué tramarán las personas que intentan llevarse a mi Sakuno de aquí para Kyoto?.- dijo Sumire pensativa.

.- No se preocupe...ella estará bien.- dijo Tezuka animando a la entrenadora.

.-

Mientras por otro lado...Sakuno había llegado a los baños y directo entró a vomitar en un inodoro...se sentía mal y todo le daba vueltas, ¿cómo se había llegado a dar ese resultado? No recordaba siquiera en cuando llegaron al acuerdo de irse...no recordaba las palabras de Kuroi pero sabía que la habían cegado...menos su abuela...no entendía cuál era el propósito de decírselos a ellos...Era cierto que se llevaban muy bien, pero hasta ahí, no había nada más...Ryoma le ayudaba en la escuela, Eiji de vez en el tenis, Momoshiro era consejero...Fuji siempre la animaba con una sonrisa...Inui con sus datos que nunca entendía...Tezuka, sólo con él podía hablarle de ciertas cosas de la escuela pero no eran las pláticas más animosas del mundo, con la serpiente de Kaoru Kaidoh normalmente meditaba con él, ya que este siempre estaba con sus "fssshhh", no podía hacer otra cosa mas que observarlo.

Un trancón nuevo y vomitó lo último del desayuno, desagradable!!!, tiró de la perilla para salir y mojarse la cara...se sentía mejor sin embargo estaba más pálida...Se oyó la puerta abrir y cerrarse y vio a alguien que la observaba...UN CHICO...

Viéndolo mejor...Ryoma en el baño de mujeres...¿qué-qué?

.- Ryoma-kun...yo...¿qué haces aquí?.- miró ambos lados asustándose aún más pero no había nadie mas que ellos.

Ryoma se le acercó entregándole un pañuelo para que se limpiara el rostro mojado.

.- No estás nada bien...has estado muy triste supongo que por eso tus defensas se bajaron y ocasionaron que vomitaras.- dijo Ryoma como experto en el tema.

Ella aceptó el pañuelo para limpiarse el rostro...mirando después a Ryoma sintiéndose débil.

.- Falta poco para irme...extrañaré mucho estar aquí, y gracias por ayer Ryoma-kun...prometo seguir estudiando tenis ya que Kuroi-dono me dijo que seguiría con mis estudios.- dijo Sakuno tratando de sonreír pero no le salía.

.- Sakuno...escúchame...están volviendo las tradiciones, dudo mucho que se te permita jugar juegos de 'hombres'.- dijo Ryoma muy serio acercándose a la joven chica.

.- Ryoma-kun, antes de irme...quisiera yo decirte algo...que...bueno...yo...eh...-se sonrojó muchísimo

Ryoma parpadeó, ¿de qué hablaba ahora?

.- Esta conversación ha sido más de 2 minutos, me alegra...nn.-

.- what?.- dijo Ryoma sin entender.

.- ¿Eh?.- no entendió lo que dijo el príncipe.

.- ¿dije qué?.- dijo Ryoma respondiendo.

.- ¿Qué de qué?.-

.- ¬¬ qué me ibas a decir.-

.- Ah...es que es difícil...pero antes de irme quiero que sepas...que...me...tú...me gustas...me gustas mucho.- dijo Sakuno sonrojándose, dando color a sus mejillas de una manera muy atractiva para una chica de 13 años.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio...

.- Lo siento Ryoma-kun, ya me voy y no te quito más el tiempo.- dicho esto antes de que la chica saliera del baño de niñas (si lo preguntan, el baño está cerrado con llave por que Ryoma le puso candado)

Antes de salir sintió una mano que le impedía avanzar, Ryoma atravesó su brazo derecho por la cintura de la chica para después voltearse y ponerse frente a ella sonriéndole...la acercó a su cuerpo y le obsequió primero que nada una mirada que antes no había visto Sakuno en el príncipe del tenis...una mirada apasionada...después por impulso se acercó hacia el rostro de la chica y la besó.

Ella sorprendida sólo respondió el beso con los ojos abiertos y después los cerró, era una sensación exquisita para su paladar, aunque, era algo húmedo, inexperto, primerizo, pero demasiado tierno. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y comenzaron a fundir más apasionado, pero después se separaron al oír que alguien tocaba la puerta y forcejeaba la perilla. Ryoma se escondió, pero antes dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakuno y se encerró en un baño. Sakuno abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa alrededor de 5 niñas estaban haciendo fila para poder entrar.

Entraron cada quien y Sakuno traía una gota en la cabeza, Ryoma estaba escondido en un baño con llave y subió las piernas para no ser descubierto. Sakuno les dijo que ese baño no servía por eso estaba cerrado y poco a poco se fueron hasta que el baño quedó solo nuevamente. Sakuno avisó a Ryoma y este salió disparado a los labios de la chica y le dio un abrazo.

.- Sakuno...por ahora no sé qué es lo que siento...siempre me sorprendes...pero prometo ir a buscarte Sakuno...-

.- No digas eso...¿qué pasará si con el tiempo me olvidas?.- dijo ésta

.- ¿tu crees?.-

Sakuno le dio una mirada ¬¬, era obvio, ya que a él todo se le olvida...suspiró. Aunque era cierto que podían verse, lo dudaba demasiado...

.- Está bien...cuídate mucho Ryoma-kun, no creo que vaya al salón de nuevo.-

"No, por favor no intentes decir adiós así tan difícil, no lo soportaré" Pero antes de abrir la boca, se acercaron nuevamente para un último beso...el de despedida...amargo al principio...supo a despedida...pero después recordó que era muy posible verse, quería pensar positivo...le devolvió el beso.

.- Hagamos como que mañana nos veremos ¿si?.- dijo Ryoma

.- Sí...- murmuró la chica.

Dicho esto...se fueron cada quien por su lado, éste regresó a su salón, y la chica se dirigió a la oficina donde lo esperaba un joven con uniforme y salieron por la puerta principal, Ryoma al estar en el salón en su respectivo lugar, miró al de la joven que estaba vacío, a excepción de que dejó ahí una libreta de apuntes...la tomó alargando el brazo. Miro a la ventana y la observó irse, alejándose poco a poco más y por un momento se detuvo a pensar...realmente no quería que se fuera...pudo hacer algo? no lo sabía, el caso es que ni siquiera lo intentó, que eso más triste todavía era.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"De ahí sólo recuerdo haberme subido al carro...que me llevó a la estación para dirigirme aquí...a Kyoto...lo curioso es que al final de cuentas...nos volvimos a ver...un nudo en la garganta tengo que ni siquiera el agua me lo quita, fue triste haberme ido ese día en que nos 'confesamos' sentir algo; tuve que enterrar ese sentimiento que me hacía débil con el tiempo, pero ahí estabas en mis pensamientos...y sólo he aprendido a esconder una foto donde nos encontramos tú y yo en el restaurante de Kawamura, y por consiguiente una foto tuya, de cómo estás ahora...mucho más guapo que antes amado Ryoma-kun..."

Se recostó mientras una lágrima escapaba de su rostro.

"Supongo que jamás olvidaré el día...ese día en que me fui de tu lado" Cerró los ojos para fácilmente quedarse dormida.

.-

Por otro lado un joven tenista vestido formalmente para la ocasión, estaba sentado con su antiguo capitán de tenis Tezuka Kunimitsu.

.- Tu situación es difícil...me di cuenta de cómo la observaste cuando salió al escenario.- dijo Tezuka sonriendo a su amigo.

.- No pude evitarlo; es bellísima.- sonrió para sus adentros pero por el exterior no pudo evitar también sonreír abiertamente recordándola.

.- Amigo mío, estás enamorado, pero es difícil...insisto...habla con Kuroi Sanada y haces la propuesta así de sencillo.- dijo Tezuka tomando un sorbo a la taza de sake.

.- ¿Decirme algo?.- preguntó una mujer, que al voltearse ambos jóvenes y compañía, descubrieron que era Kuroi Sanada caminando como si nada por ahí.

.- Bella Kuroi Sanada...mi nombre es Tezuka Kunimitsu.- dijo este sonriendo cortésmente para su presentación.

.- Sé quien es usted noble joven, pero escuché que hablaban de mi y una propuesta, ¿no creen ser algo jóvenes para la edad mía?.- preguntó algo pícara aunque sabía a la perfección de que no se trataba de ello.

.- Mi amigo Ryoma Echizen solicita ser danna de la bella maiko Akai Ryusaki.- dijo Fuji sonriendo

Kuroi abrió los ojos poniéndolos desafiantes ante el joven Samurai del tenis...

.- Así que tú eres...Ryoma Echizen...recuerdo esos ojos.- dicho esto último fue algo desagradable.

El joven hizo una reverencia.

.- No mereces siquiera acercarte a la bella Akai...- dijo más desagradable esto.

.- Suena a que lo conoce.- murmuró Eiji a Momoshiro

.- Para su información sé muy bien quien es usted jovencito, al igual que todos ustedes; 5 años atrás durante mi tiempo de selección de jóvenes japonesas lo único que me impedía llevarme a Akai hasta aquí fue el pensamiento de este joven (señaló a Ryoma aunque no de forma tan atrevida, sin embargo, sí estaba molesta) ¿qué le hace creer que puedes ser DANNA de...mi bella Akai Ryusaki que tiene otros planes...- sonrió provocativa.

.- Mi título lo gané por mis esfuerzos...no le hará falta, y no soy un hombre casado...Akai y yo estuvimos juntos en--- interrumpido violentamente

.- En Seigaku lo sé, pobre chiquilla que sus esfuerzos para entrar al equipo de tenis fue por usted y usted ni siquiera se percató de ello...no le será fácil joven Echizen, su rango de deportista no entra en los abogados ni en la gente más importante de Japón.-

.- Ryoma nos ha representado durante mucho tiempo en Estados Unidos bajo Japón, y no por este otro país.- mencionó Tezuka.

.- Y sin embargo también usted en Alemania, Tezuka Kunimitsu...a lo que voy con todo esto es que en estos 5 años de esfuerzo, sé que mi querida protegida ha sufrido mucho durante su ausencia, usted no la ha escuchado llorar en las noches...-

.- Si tanto sufre, entonces déle la cura que sabe bien que lo que ella quiere soy yo.- dijo Ryoma serio pero para sus adentros dio al blanco.

.- Jamás haré tal cosa...Akai es toda una maiko, y se a dado a la misión de ya dar el siguiente paso...si tanto le importa, haga su mejor esfuerzo, para recibir esta pequeña caja aunque sea de cartón.- mostró de sus manos una pequeña caja hexagonal que dejó a Ryoma fuera de su órbita y se dejó caer en el asiento aún más.

.- Con permiso.- fue lo último dicho de Kuroi

.- ¿Qué rayos significa todo esto?.- dijo Eiji mirando a Fuji y a Oishi

.- No es de la caja lo que nos preocupa, sino, ¿por qué está así Ryoma? Se puso en riña contigo.- mencionó Momoshiro

.- Ella tiene razón...ustedes no lo saben pero hace 5 años, Sakuno y yo...nos hicimos una promesa que de seguro Kuroi ya la ha de saber...prometí buscarla y ella ha de pensar que no merezco ni una pizca de tener esa valiosa caja...jeh...hasta me dijo en pocas palabras pordiosero...- dijo Ryoma algo triste.

.- ¿qué es esa caja? no la vi bien.- dijo Kawamura rascándose la mejilla.

.- Su virginidad está en venta...en esa caja colocas la cantidad de dinero que darías por quitarla y convertirla en geisha y el que ponga más ofertas, será quien tenga ese 'honor'...¿lo olvidaste en historia?.- preguntó Oishi

.- Lo siento, no era mi intención.- dijo Kawamura poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

Ryoma miró a la nada, observando como la geisha Sanada iba de un lado a otro pavoneándose de lujos, ganancias gracias a su maiko seguramente...sin duda algo...

.- "ahora será más difícil...Akai".- pensó esto último cuando tomó desprevenidamente del sake de Tezuka y dando un trago quedó ahí en la fiesta.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2**

notas: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah me encantó!! jajajajajajajaja bueno espero que a ustedes tmb,

ahora piquenle en go y pongan un mensajillo ok?

atte. yo mera :D

avances: ahora es el turno de Ryoma...POV's siii

pd: gracias a las chicas que me dejaron review :D


End file.
